


No One Was Ever The Same

by WriterofGotham



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Season, Gen, I Don't Even Know, The Team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: After an exercise from Batman no one, but Kaldur is left unscathed.





	No One Was Ever The Same

Wally settled into the kitchen where all his team mates already were. As a team building exercise Batman had declared that they would have to bake something together. Wally thought this was the best exercise ever. Ha! No one would think back to that day with out a shiver running down their spine.

After they decided to make a Pizza it all went downhill. Miss Martian found a recipe, they didn't have half the ingredients. Winging it, in hindsight was one of the worst decision they ever made.

It started out normal until, Miss Martian made biscuit dough instead of pizza dough. Artimis found a can of cream of mushroom soup so they put that on instead pizza sauce. Robin shook his head as he sprinkled feta cheese on top. Kaldur shuddered as he put pineapple. Even Wally the speedster, who ate burnt cookies on a regular basis didn't think this pizza would be edible as he added raw broccoli to it. Superboy's experience in cooking was limited, but he knew this didn't seem right as he added the last ingredient, he cracked three eggs on top. Miss Martian levitated it into the unfortunate oven.

The smell of the pizza baking made Connor regret his heightened sense of smell. It was terrible to say the least. When the doomed pizza came out of the oven Batman inspected.

"What is this?" Batman asked always the man of few words and undeterred courage.

"It's a pizza." Miss Martian replied.

Batman cut a small portion and took a bite. No one ever saw the Dark Knight run as fast as he did to the trash can to spit it out. After brushing his teeth and rinsing with mouthwash. He told them what they could learn from the exercise.

"You worked very well in compiling ideas unfortunately, they were bad ideas. You worked together well, next time make sure that the ingredients fit the recipe." Batman said. "I think if you all tried that," he paused and pointed to the thing, "the lesson will stay with you for life."

They all dutifully tasted it. Eating coffee filters would have been a better option Wally thought, not that he had ever tried coffee filters, anything would have been better. Broccoli, eggs, and biscuit dough made him gag. Wally had never gaged on food until then.

Artimis was a toddler who would eat soap that would have been preferable, she thought as she the mushroom and pineapple mixed together in her mouth.

Miss Martian vowed never to eat pizza again. This was terrible. The bite of eggs was the worst the yoke busted. She would always think through ideas to avoid anything like that.

Superboy had it easy, he had a bite of just biscuit dough and mushroom soup. He got glares from all of his teammates. Robin looked pleadingly at Batman as he ate his bite. Feta cheese, eggs, pineapple and mushroom soup was worse than going rounds with Killer Croc.

Kaldur had never gotten used to surface food, but this was fantastic. All the flavor, this was the best surface food. "We should make this again." He ate all of it. The team left the mountain to be rid of the smell.

AN

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my sisters attempt to make pizza. My other sister doesn't eat pizza now, because of it.


End file.
